


I Can Fix It

by linaipwn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, I just need to think about how graphic I want it to be, Lena is thirsty for a handy woman, Lesbian Yearning, These two will absolutely bang, erotic thirsting, f/f sex, literally fixing something, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaipwn/pseuds/linaipwn
Summary: Lena laments to Kara her woes of household repairs, and Kara willingly offers to do the repairs (in her tool belt). Who is Lena to deny her? After all, she is only human.Orthe handy woman au.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	I Can Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> I read this once, and wrote it on my phone. Sorry if this free work of fiction has errors. I am too shy to ask for edits.

Lena Luthor sipped her red wine. It was a typical Friday night and she found herself in her usual position; reclined comfortably on her sofa, legs tucked beneath herself, an amused smile tugging at the corners of her lips, as she watched her companion enthusiastically offer her services.

“What do you mean hire someone?” Kara waved her arms around incredulously at her, “I could literally do all of that for free.”

Kara had met Lena at her apartment for dinner and a movie. Kara had chosen The Shape of Water. At Lena’s skepticism, Kara just shrugged and said, ‘it’s romantic.’ Following the storyline, Lena had to admit it was charming and the flooded shower scene reminded her about how she, herself had some house maintenance she had been putting off. As the bathroom became inundated and transformed into a tank, Lena made an offhand comment about how’d she put some of her Luthor genes to use and kill to get water pressure that good.

Lena lifted her glass and pressed her lips to the rim, “Well, I still need additional modifications in my closet. It just makes sense to hire someone to take care of everything at once.”

“Let me do it!” The Super insisted as the movie continued.

It was easy to watch Kara’s determination-she was so adamant and kind, and though Lena didn’t doubt her ability-it just seemed a bit outside of her normal wheelhouse. Saving run away trains and punching aliens in the face,sure ring up Kara, accurately design and assemble a closet that would contain her entire shoe and handbag collection-perhaps not as quick to ring up the charismatic alien.

“Kara, darling, have you ever even installed a new shower head? Built add-ons? Fixed a leaky faucet?”

The blonde fiddled with her glasses, subconsciously pushing them up the bridge of her nose, “Well, not exactly, but I once put together my Ikea furniture without the instructions.” Lena wrinkled her nose as Kara continued, “But, Jerimiah and Eliza made sure I knew basic home repairs- though I’ve never really had the opportunity to apply the knowledge.This would be such a great chance to dust off those skills. Please Lena? Honestly, I’ve been waiting to bust out my tools and give them some use!”

Lean choked mid-sip, “To-tools?” Lena couldn’t deny the thought of Kara Danver wiedling a drill was interesting...

Kara grinned, “Oh yeah! I have tools! I’ve got a hammer for hammering, a wrench for wrenching, a screwdriver for screw-, well you get the gist.” Lena chuckled at Kara’s flushed face.

Kara’s tendency to rescue Lena was endearing. The blonde was always first to defend her, and Lena adored her for that. The reporter was loyal, kind and very hard to refuse. With a sigh, she took up her wine glass again, swirled the contents, allowing the aroma to enter her senses. She felt a little guilty using Kara’s labor, but the woman seemed confident and when the exuberant alien gave her pouty lips there was nay that could deny her, Lena was, afterall, human.

“Alright,” she conceded, “I’ll allow you to operate your hammer in my home.”

The biggest smile spread over Kara’s golden features as she stood up triumphantly and Lena could swear that her room illuminated a tad more brightly with Kara’s excitement. “Lena, you so won’t regret this.”

Lena tilted her glass and emptied the final remnants of the deep red liquid into her lips. She could have sworn, Kara tracked the passage of the wine as it entered her mouth and flowed down her throat. Though, that could have easily been the alcohol playing dirty tricks on her.

“I better not,” warned Lena as she watched Kara wiggle about excitedly.

The two women agreed upon next Saturday. Kara offered to purchase and bring all the necessary materials, but Lena quickly waved her off. Kara was bringing the labor and the tools, Lena could handle the materials. Lena was even surprised when Kara insisted on making the designs for the extension of her closet, though, those would have to wait until she came by to get exact measurements of the space.

As Saturday approached, Lena felt giddy. Consciously, she knew this was Kara just being Kara. Thoughtful, helpful and adorably dedicated to her duty asbest friend. But she couldn’t help the way her body reacted to the thought of a certain gentle woman of steel, taking charge and taking care of her. It was times like these that Lena hated herself. They were best friends, and lord knows Lena needed all the friends she could get. Growing up in various boarding schools as the sole daughter to the Luthor empire, she intimidated everyone before they even met her. Yet Kara looked past her assigned name and actually saw her. Which is why Lena could never act on anything. They were friends and that was that.

The morning of the project arrived and prior to Kara’s arrival, Lena called the blonde.

“Kara, are you certain you want to do this? I could easily pay one of the bids I received and write off the modifications.”

Lena could hear the other woman’s excitement through her phone speaker, “Trust me, I am happy to do this! I’ve got my belt and a good attitude! Be there in a jiffy!”

Lena just shook her head and mouthed to herself, ‘jiffy?’ before conceding and making sure to thank Kara once again for her generosity. Once off the phone, Lena attempted a lame excuse of organizing her home. She moved her wine glass from the living room to the kitchen, shuffled through her mail, before setting it down in the exact same order that she picked it up and she straightened a couch cushion.

She was a busy woman, running multiple companies and heading many life altering projects, it simply wasn’t her fault that while she had order in some parts of her life, she would have chaos in others. Though, she always seemed to have time for a certain emphatic blonde, with eyes the color of the tropical sea.

Lost in her reveries, Lena jumped at the sound of her door thudding. Taking a centering breath, Lena opened her door to reveal the subject of thoughts. The first thing Lena noticed was that the ever present glasses that Kara wore were absent, revealing eyes that would give the sky a run for its money. There stood Kara, her blonde hair pushed back by a worn black baseball cap, in a white tank top, which very clearly outlined her exquisite physique. Wrapping her arms, almost as an afterthought of modesty, was a thin unbuttoned red and blue plaid shirt, sinfully straining against the bulge of her biceps. As Lena’s eyes roamed she noticed faded blue jeans and finally the infamous tool belt-there hung Kara’s hammer for hammering and her screwdriver for...

“Good morning!”, The CEO realized she had been silent and rudely not greeted her guest. With a wave of her hand, Lena gestured for the reporter to enter her home. As Kara passed her, Lena couldn’t help but notice the slight rose tint that colored the blondes features.

“Good morning Kara,” Lena greeted, “Where are your glasses?”

The taller blonde adjusted her belt as she walked further into her home, “Plastic can be unforgiving when you move fast enough to break the sound barrier.”

Lena closed the door, and hummed in acknowledgment. She had always wondered if her frames were designed to be resilient or if Supergirl had to remove them everytime. Lena matched her step to Kara’s and met the blonde in the middle of her living room.

“Would you like anything before we get started?” But Lena’s inquiry was met with deaf ears. Kara stood just inside her foyer, blue eyes trailing over her, like satin over skin. She couldn’t help but preen under the attention and internally congratulated herself for finally rendering the ever talking Kara utterly speechless.

It wasn’t like Lena was dressed in anything special, it was Saturday afterall. She had chosen something suitable for lounging-black leggings accompanied by a black camisole and a red silk robe. The robe had slipped from her shoulders a bit, revealing her lack of a bra and more skin than would be considered office appropriate.

She watched, amused, as Kara attempted to push her glasses further up her face, as her eyes lingered on Lena’s chest, only to be greeted with a bareface. Horrified, Kara fumbled through her things until she produced her frames, rapidly shoving them to her face. Though, she still sported her dazed expression.

“Hungry?” Lena teased, her voice snapping Kara out of whatever spell the blonde was under. Kara’s eyes quickly met Lena's face, turning a lovely shade of embarrassed pink.

“I’m sorry?”, croaked the other woman.

Lena nodded with her chin towards the general direction of the kitchen, “Would you like something to eat before we begin?”

“Oh, um, no thanks,” rambled Kara as she continued to fidget with her belt, “That’s okay, you should probably just take me to bed.” At Lena’s raised eyes at, Kara quickly amended herself, “The bedroom! Where the closet is! Your closet that I am working on, I am not just going to your bedroom with you, I just-!” Properly mortified by her speech, Kara streaked towards Lena’s bedroom, leaving behind a red and blue color trail, and allowing the younger Luthor to chuckle as she herself wandered into her kitchen to prepare her morning routine.

After she placed coffee grounds into her french press, she placed the kettle on the stove and began to heat water. As she watched the water boil and steam begin to build, she thought of the heat that had recently taken up residence in her lower abdomen. She could feel it warming now at the thought of Kara in her bedroom, and once her imagination had taken her there, she couldn’t control the mental images as they played; a titillating show of Kara on her bed, writhing and moaning, that glorious head of golden hair swept back revealing flushed skin- the rude shrill of the kettle brought her back to the very real present.

Lena shook her head to clear her thoughts, and as she turned off the stove stopping the water from boiling, the simmer low in her belly remained. Sighing, she finished making coffee and decided to bring a cup to her friend. Emphasis on friend. They had been through a lot together. After she had learned of Kara’s identity, it only made sense that they took a break. Lena was hurt that Kara felt she couldn’t trust her. Thankfully, due to Kara’s persistence nature and her innate inability to keep her words in her mouth, she had explained to Lena it was for protection.

Like it or not, Lena was a public figure, constantly under fire-imagine what would happen if a furious alien or worse, someone like Lex learned of their association. Kara was always in danger, and didn’t want to drag Lena into it. Yet, that seemed unfair for Kara to decide and Lena said just as much. She hated the secrecy, but there had been validation. To be perfectly candid, it wasn’t even that Lena had been upset that Kara was Supergirl, it was that Kara felt like she needed to hide a part of herself from Lena. Everyone knew, including her abhorred mother, and sociopathic brother. It hurt.

After months of Kara sending apology emails, texting her sad puppy gifs, and dropping by once a week to stock Lena’s ever bare fridge with meals and wine, Lena had to give in. And Lena can say she was mad because she felt lied to, but in reality she felt hurt that Kara had kept a piece of her from Lena, while Lena had done nothing but open her heart and soul to the Kryptonian.

Lena smiled softly as she reflected on how far they had come. Thankfully, Kara understood what she had done was not copesetic in the least and it was obvious she still treasured their bond. With time and a bit of work on both their ends, they were able to reassemble their friendship, and form a more honest connection.

But as they rebuilt what had been damaged, ugly feelings began to unearth, trying their damndest to expose Lena. Begrudgingly, Lena started her journey to her room, armed with two coffees; one black, the other more syrup than coffee, and lost in her thoughts. She knew she was attracted to Kara, that much was apparent. And anyone who wasn't easily charmed by Kara was a fool in her genius opinion. Kara was fiercely loyal, much too smart to be a journalist and strikingly gorgeous. A perfect specimen, that was completely, and utterly off limits, for more than one reason. Internally, Lena reminded herself they were best friends and the reason why she couldn’t be with Kara, as she strolled to her bedroom.

As she rounded her bedroom and peered into her closet, Lena nearly dropped both coffee mugs at the sight that greeted her.

The blonde was crouched on the floor, frantically trying to gather papers and what looked like Lena’s intimate collection. A sea of silk, satin and lace all surrounded the frazzled Kryptonian, whose eyes continued to widen at every grasp of sheer items.

“Everything alright darling?” Kara froze and looked up helplessly.

Kara immediately coughed and stood, abandoning everything in her clutches, “Lena, I was taking measurements, and I had used the edge of that drawer to hold the clip, but as I tugged, I must have tugged too hard and the drawer flew open and everything just-“ Kara made a motion demonstrating an explosion. “And I just kind of panicked? I didn’t know how they were placed and I didn’t want you to think I was snooping, and well- I am really sorry.”

Lena motioned with one of her coffee hands for her to abandon the mess for a minute.Kara automatically moved away and took the mug, grateful to have something else in her hands.

“Accidents happen, not a big deal. It's still not too late, would you like me to call the contractor now?”

Fumbling with one of the pouches of her belt, Kara produced schematics that she had drawn and showed them to Lena. Taking the aforementioned papers, Lena scanned the designs. It was a brilliant use of space.

“Kara, you designed this?” Lena looked at the blonde's shy nod of confirmation, “This is wonderful and exactly what I had in mind, how did you know?”

Kara brought the warm liquid to her lips and stared over the brim of the mug intently at Lena and right before she took a sip said, “Because I get you.”

Because I get you.

The response washed over Lena’s body in waves. Her mind replayed the sentence several times as she tried to understand the implications of the words.

“Lena,” Kara began her voice so soft and soothing, “I would really like to do this for you. Let me take care of you.”

Lena felt that familiar pull deep in her lower abdomen at Kara’s words, she absolutely wanted Kara to take care of her. She wanted the fierce Kryptonian warrior to stoke the heat within her, till the flames climbed and climbed, eventually so hot and so big they would collapse onto itself. But Lena looked into the eyes of her friend and saw that her stare was so earnest, that Lena couldn’t find the words to refute-she couldn’t find words at all. And rather than respond with a traditional ‘yes’, she simply nodded.

With another sip of coffee, Kara began to turn back into the closet. “I won’t let you down.”

Lena watched as Kara dutifully began to clean up her mess. She gripped each material gingerly, but purposefully. As Lena observed Kara’s gentle hands, her vision was drawn to the long fingers that held her things. She was being so delicate, but Lena knew what those hands were capable of. She’d seen first hand the strength of those fingers, and Lena couldn’t help but wonder if given the opportunity how thoroughly damning those fingers could be to her.

“Are you okay?”

“Hmm?” Lena responded and looked towards Kara. The blonde stood ridged-staring directly at Lena. Her normally blue eyes were a bit obscured by the black of her irises.

“Your heart- it’s, um racing. I can-I can hear it.”

With practiced ease, Lena schooled her features and gave Kara her signature eye raise and left the room.

These physical reactions were normal for Lena, and usually she could distract herself before her traitorous body responded to the effects of Kara Danvers. But they must have been amplified after their months of silence and Kara’s insistent devotion. Over the past few months, after their reconciliation, Kara had exceeded all of Lena’s expectations.

When Lena was tired, Kara would appear at her office, non-too politely offering to accompany her home. She would bring her a wide variety of healthy snacks and food, even going so far as to indulge in the meals, just to keep Lena company. Being alone her whole life, she had never known the feeling of being the center of someone’s universe. Kara prioritized her and Lena basked in the attention.

“Enough,” Lena mumbled as she wandered towards her sofa, “She’s compensating, not flirting.” Saying the last bit with a touch of finality, Lena settled herself down with the paper and began to read while listening to the occasional ruckus in her home.

Time had passed, enough so that Lena hadn’t noticed her coffee had cooled, or that her home had been uncharacteristically quiet for there being two people. On a whim, Lena looked up to see Kara observing her. Her overshirt and hat were missing, leaving the tall woman in her tank top, jeans and the blessed toolbelt. Lena observed that Kara’s eyes were trained on her, and possibly had been for some time, her arms were at her side, and her hands were nervously clenching and unclenching.

“Darling, is everything alright?” At Lena’s question, that seemed to distract Kara out of her trance, and bring back the rambling person she adored.

“Yes, absolutely, everything is peachy. A perfect peach as some would say,”

“Yes Kara, as some would say.” Lena rolled her eyes at the blonde’s characteristic ramble. “ Are you finished?”

As if suddenly remembering why she was there in the first place, Kara snapped her fingers and made a sign of coherence, “Right, the closet is all set-shelves are built, hangers hung, lingerie no longer lingering on the floor,” Kara nervously laughed as she pushed her glasses up at the mention of Lena’s undergarments, “Anyways, I was about to start on your shower head and realized that I have been here almost all day.”

Lena glanced up and stared at her wall clock and frowned. Sure enough, the clock read 6 pm. She had spent nearly 7 hours reading and re-reading the same page.

“Oh Kara! I am so sorry, I lost track of time and I didn’t even feed you for your services.”

Kara smiles and walked towards Lena, joining her on the couch, “Don’t worry about it, I like taking care of you.” Both women locked eyes and Lena’s eye treated Kara like a fine wine, letting her eyes sip on the other woman. Kara had been working all day, but she barely glistened and despite wearing a cap, not a single hair was out of place.

“Um,” Kara shyly looked away first, gloriously flustered to Lena’s amusement, “Would you like to see the closet?”

“Of course dear, shall we?” Lena extended her hand towards Kara, who gingerly wrapped her hand around the extended digits. As Kara led Lena towards her bedroom, it took everything for her not to crawl into Kara’s warmth.To keep her mind occupied, Lena watched the muscles on the tall blonde’s back ripple as she moved. She was sheer muscle, a literal immovable force, but she moved with such gentleness, that it was hard to comprehend that Kara’s grip was a small fraction of her strength. The idea that Kara could be so sweet, while simultaneously destroying her, thrilled Lena.

Lena ghosted her free hand down to her belly, resting it there as the once simmer, changed to a boil. Perhaps eye fucking one’s best friend was not the best way to keep her mind occupied.

“Lena?” Shaking her head, Lena hummed in acknowledgement, “Your heart has picked up again.”

Kara kept her eyes trained forward, as they entered the bedroom. Probably for the best, if Lena saw those intense blue eyes in this moment, she doubted she’d have any control  
of her actions.

“Just a bit dizzy from thirst, I haven’t drank much else, except that coffee.,” Lena rasped, knowing full well that Kara could hear her and pick up on her minor body reactions.

Kara shuddered at Lena’s tone. Lena couldn’t resist, if she couldn’t make the other woman blush with pleasure, embarrassment was the next best thing.

As they entered the closet, Lena surged forward maintaining her hold on Kara. It was absolutely wonderful. Each of her items were placed carefully in their respective spots. Her shoes each had a home,and there was room for more.There was space for suits, her dresses, her casual wear, all of her accessories, and each addition had been beautifully crafted and attached.

“Kara, it’s gorgeous!” Lena couldn’t help herself as she fawned over each new addition, “This is absolutely stunning, how were you able to do all this in such a short amount of time?”

The taller woman’s face leaned forward, but she looked towards Lena through golden lashes, still holding hands she gave Lena’s hand a light squeeze.

“One of the benefits of being the last daughter of Krypton is super speed and strength. Plus, my resume says I complete projects in a timely fashion and I really wanted to highlight that skill.” Kara joked to cover up the blush rising to her cheeks.

The closet had been executed with more skill than most master carpentry work, and everything was designed with Lena in mind. The colors, the sleek modernism, even the height of the racks were perfect. Tears gathered in Lena’s eyes as she took in the project.

“Thank you Kara Zor-El Danvers, this is the kindest gesture anyone has ever done for me.”

Kara ran her fingers through her hair bashfully, making a point not to look Lena in the eyes, “You deserve all the kindness in the world, you know that, right?”

“Of course I do darling,” Said Lena absentmindedly as she took in her newly constructed closet.

“Don’t do that.”

Shaking her head Lena smiled and looked back to Kara, “Do what?”

“Brush off love.”

Each woman had moved so close, their bodies not touching-but the slightest shift in their surroundings would force them to crash into each other. Unmoving they stayed, taking in as much as the other was willing to give. And right when Lena thought her heart would burst as she saw Kara slowly bend down. Kara’s pink, perfect lips, reaching, searching for hers and right when she thought she’d finally sate the desire she had been craving she’s had for so long-she heard it. And if her earth ears made out the distinct sound of the DEO issued phone, there was no doubt in her mind that Kara had too.

And just like that, the magic was broken. Kara let out a frustrated laugh. As she leaned away, she reached and pulled the shoulders of Lena’s robe to cover her flushed bare skin.

“I should go.”

“Do you want to?” Lena didn’t recognize the voice that asked, but judging by the twinkle in Kara’s eyes, the superhero understood.

“Normally, yes, but not today.”

Lena had thought the moment had passed, but as they continued to study each other, it became impossible to ignore the charged air surrounding them. The phone rang again, and this time Kara dragged herself away, forcing space between them.

Lena wrapped her arms around herself, willing her body to feel a phantom touch of something it desired. “You better hurry Supergirl, the world needs you.”

Kara nodded and turned to leave, but not before marching back to Lena and kissing her softly between the space of her eyebrows.

“And what if Supergirl needs you?”

Kara’s eyes searched hers, as if waiting and when she didn’t find what she was looking for she turned to leave.

After a few moments, Lena took a moment to collect herself. Lena felt her body burn, like someone had turned on an oven and left on the highest setting and left her to deal with the smothering heat. The closet really was exquisite, but what really made an impression was Kara’s unadulterated dedication. The hero spent an entire day doing something completely selfless for her, no one in her family would never have done. ‘Only do something if the outcome is worth three fold’. That was the Luthor way after all.

Trailing her fingers lightly over the drawers, she came across the one that had given Kara so much grief. Opening the contents, she smiled, each one of her delicates were folded in extreme care and ordered by color. The image of Kara running her relentless fingers over the sheer material of Lena’s intimate collection, conjured a more sinful image of the blonde alien. One where Kara modeled the efficiency of her tool belt and the practicality of doing so naked. Stripping down to her essentials, Lena reclined into the dressing bench and put her fingers to work, caressing her skin, while pictureing Kara’s hands handling her, like they did with her tools.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in like 10 years. I think Supergirl has consumed many of my brain cells, and yet I am hungry af for these two to kiss. 
> 
> Anyways, this is supposed to be 1-2 chapters.


End file.
